Full moon
by Maika Yugi
Summary: es un h/g ^^ ¡último chapter up! ^.^ (al final arreglé internet y puedo publicar) Le he cambiado el nombre (antes era I wanna be with you)
1. Resolviendo problemas no se llama así xo...

"I wanna be with you"

Capítulo 1: 'Demo... Ai shiteru'

Aunque mañana tenga que partir ¿Qué más da? Nada importa. Aunque sea una noche, estaré contigo, solo una noche...

Tocarle era como partir irremediablemte al jardín del deseo. Quién dijera que el cuerpo masculino no era bello, era que nunca había visto uno. Sus ojos penetrantes y profundos tan llenos de sabiduría a esa corta edad . Su pelo, ese pelo que le volvía loca al solo roce de sus yemas y esos labios... para qué hablar de ellos pudiendo besarlos.

Sentir cada caricia, cada palabra contra su piel, sus fuertes brazos alrrededor de ella, atrayéndola. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con esa noche? Y ahora que lo tenía, no podía disfrutar de ello. Una lágrima se abrió paso corriendo por su mejilla. Él pasó su mano intentando borrar los restos de amargura en su joven rostro.

- No llores...

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Todo estará bien...

- Sabes que eso no es así.

- Mañana, podrás estar con él...

- Si quisiera eso, ¿crees que estaría la noche antes de la boda contigo?

- Ya sabes lo que todos piensan sobre lo nuestro...

- ¡me da igual!

- Puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

- Solo una noche...

- ¿Por qué no la eternidad?

- A veces, tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos.

- ¿De por vida?

- Es nuestro deber.

- Solo si queremos aceptarlo.

- Ginny...

Ella le miró con ojos inquisitores.

- ... ahora mismo, no me apetece discutir...

La chica se apoyó en sus hombros y le echó hacia atrás, quedando ella encima. De fondo, se podía escuchar la radio 'los cuarenta magistrales' con canciones de _por music _que daban un entorno cálido.

- Y... ¿qué es lo que te apetece?

Él se lanzó a su cuello y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos, fue bajando mientras le desabrochaba la camisa con los dientes. Ginny no se quedó quieta, le sacó la camiseta y los pantalones. Puso las amnos en sus boxers con intención de quitárselos pero él se las cogió.

- No vale... tú aún estás vestida... no sería justo...

- Eso... se puede arreglar.

Se empezó a quitar la ropa, quedándose desnuda.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No seas impaciente...

La pelirroja le abrazó fuertemente, él sintió un escalofrío al notar los pechos de ella sobre su piel. Ginny sintió un bulto crecer.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el impaciente?

- Lo has hecho a propósito...

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró débilmente.

- Harry, ahora vas a saber qué es sufrir...

- ¿A qué... ? (suspiro)

Ella había metido las manos dentro de sus boxers, él estaba con los ojos cerrados dando gemidos entrecortados.

Cuando terminó, él se lanzó poniéndose encima de ella, besándola apasionadamente y tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. 

- No me puedo contener...

- Aún no...

- Ginny...

Le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- ... esto empieza a doler...

Ella le dio un fugaz beso y él se hundió en ella. Podía sentirle, oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, podía escucharle gemir y mandar su nombre al viento. Se sorprendió al oír su propia voz, palabras sin significado aparente, cayendo a un pozo sin fondo.

Durmieron entre espesos edredones, abrazados cuerpo con cuerpo, cayendo en un tranquilo sueño.

A la mañana siquiente, el Sol empezó a entrar por la ventana y les daba de lleno en la cara.

Cuando despertaron, no se acordaban ni de donde estaban.

- Harry... tengo que irme... me esperan...

La pelirroja salió lentamente por la puerta. Él solo pudo ver como se iba.

Unas horas despues, nos situamos en el juzgado, más de 200 personas estaban allí, entre amigos, familiares y gente del ministerio. Y al frente, 2 chicos, una pelirroja con la mirada perdida entre el público y un chico castaño que iba dispuesto a compartir su vida con ella. En el público, perdido entre la multitud, se encontraba un moreno con mirada de resignación.

Nadie dijo nada cuando firmaron aquellos papeles que los unirían por ley. La tensión se podía ver sobrevolar el ambiente. Por todos era sabido que Ginny, la novia, y Harry, un joven que estuvo a punto de casarse, habían mantenido una relación. Nunca nadie, mejor dicho, casi nadie la aceptó. "Harry merece a alguien mejor" eso pensaba la mayoría. Noel (el novio) sabía que Ginny amaba a Harry, pero creía que cuando se casaran, ella le llegaría a olvidar. No sabía cuán equivocado estaba...

Esa noche, todos (invitados y novios) durmieron en el mismo hotel, por la mañana temprano, la pareja salió de luna de miel. 

Volvieron dos semanas más tarde. 

/conversación por teléfono/

- ¿Ha... harry?

- ¿Ginny eres tú? ¿estás llorando? ¿qué ocurre?

- Tenemos que vernos, hay algo que tengo que decirte...

NOTAS: Al principio iba a hacer una historia corta, (suspiro) no pude... recordadme que nunca más vuelva a hacer una larga U.U (llevo 2 todavía sin terminar, tengo otra más y otra larga empezada). No sé de donde voy a sacar tiempo... ahora mismo, debería estar estudiando (sí, un sábado estudiando...). La escribí entera con final, pero no me gustó y hoy me puse manos a la obra ^^. El 20 de este mes (noviembre) traigo muchas sorpresas!! (esto es solo un adelanto) hace ya mucho que no publico y tengo que empezar a ponerme las pilas!. Este fic va a estar inspirado en una canción de Maná 'ángel de amor' (de ahí voy a sacar su futuro contenido, a ver si alguien sabe decir a qué me refiero ^^). Es mi segundo intento de lemon -.- también está inspirado en X (en el octavo tomo) _'tú eres quien debe elegir tu destino'._ No tengo ningún tipo de experiencia sobre sexo, así que lo he puesto como buenamente he podido ^^. Comentarios etc a marian_dark@hotmail.com

Dejad r/r please!!!


	2. Luces polares o algo de eso

"Full moon"

Capítulo 2: 'Luces polares'

Tenía que hablar con él, era algo muy importante. Llegué un poco antes de la hora y ya estaba allí. Era un local muggle (Harry se había hecho muy famoso después de la caída de Voldemort, y su escándalo con Ginny, para qué negarlo, y allí nadie les molestaría). Era una típica cafetería, no muy cargada en decoración y con trabajadores agradables. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada, pidieron dos cafés y empezaron a hablar.

- Yo... tengo algo importante que decirte.

Él le tocaba suavemente la mejilla.

- Te... nos... (carraspeo) No podemos volvernos a ver...

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo ya no... yo no... no te quiero...

Ginny se levantó rápido y se disponía a salir del local. Pero una mano la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Estás mintiendo... responde...

- ¡Tú no sabes si no es cierto!.

Las palabras que fuera a decir murieron en su boca al igual que su intento de huida. Sólo pudo dejarse llevar. ¿Cómo podía causar Harry ese efecto en ella?

Lo único que había hecho era cogerla por las caderas y hundir la cabeza en su pelo. Sentía su aliento caliente, chocando contra su garganta... *intenta no pensar en esas manos que te están tocando... intenta no pensar en esos labios... no pienses en él... (aspirar expirar) no pienses en tu marido (aspirar expirar) a la mierda... *

Le cogió del pelo y lo besó desesperadamente, hacia MUCHO que no lo hacía y lo echaba de menos. Y anda que no se sentía bien, esas mariposas y la adrenalina por las nubes al saber que no debería estar haciendo eso. Su conciencia empezó a atacarle con palabras hirientes, pero no fue ella la que acabó con su muestra de rebeldía, no, tampoco fueron los silbidos y comentarios obscenos por parte de los demás clientes. Fue algo más profundo.

Se dio la vuelta y casi se cae del susto._ Su _marido estaba ahí... enfrente del local, pero, no estaba solo... estaba _besándose_ con una, de la misma forma que ella unos segundos antes con Harry. Parece ser que ya no aguantaba el celibato que ella misma le había impuesto, no soportaba amar alguien y no poder llegar a probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se quedó en estado de shock por la escena, ellos estaban ya en la entrada y su cerebro parecía no funcionar... sencillamente, alguien la cogió hundiendo sus labios en su boca y la llevó de espaldas a los servicios, Harry estaba intentando que su novio no la viera allí con su amor prohibido.

Después de este encuentro, le estuve evitando y nos tiramos meses sin vernos. Leí en el profeta que había muerto en una redada de aurores (echa por el reducido número de seguidores que aún quedaba después de la caída del señor tenebroso). Creo que nunca he sabido que es el dolor hasta que ocurrió esto. Cada célula de mi cuerpo ardía en fuego por este sentimiento de desesperanza. Me había vuelto mucho más arisca con mi marido, estaba insoportable y cuando tenía la regla no se podía acercar nadie a menos de diez metros.

Noel me alejó de Harry, él me quería y pensaba que alejándome de lo que me hacía daño eliminaría la fuente del sufrimiento.

Lo que él no sabía es que, a veces, la fuente del dolor está en el propio deseo. Este era mi caso, y creédme, no hay nada peor que estar muerto en vida.

Por todo esto y más decidí divorciarme, no podía soportar levantarme cada mañana en manos de otro hombre. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar e intentar entender, sólo entendiendo los hechos podría llegar a aceptarlos. Noel lo aceptó, creo que él esperaba poder hacer resurgir nuestro matrimonio, no quiso darse cuenta de que estaba muerto desde el mismo día en que firmamos esos papeles.

Me instalé en mi nueva casa con el dinero que había ganado en el trabajo. Era un pequeño piso, quizá demasiado grande para una sola persona. Pasé el día instalándome y organizando mis cosas cuando llamaron por teléfono. Eran Ron y Hermione, querían que fuera a su casa y me pidieron expresamente que fuera arreglada y me llevara algo de ropa para dormir. Los oí muy felices, y pensé que algo debió haber ocurrido. 

Me duché y maquillé, usé algo muy natural, y me puse un vestido rojo largo de licra. Este vestido sin tirantes había sido el favorito de Harry, lo llevé la última noche que estuvimos juntos y le tenía mucho cariño, pensé vagamente que me daría fuerzas para intentar sonreír. Metí en una bolsa un pijama fresco de verano, me puse unas sandalias de planta baja y me fui.

Al llegar a la calle, paré un taxi y me dirigí a su casa. Ellos habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Todavía no se habían casado y parecía que tanto compromiso les daba un poco de miedo (más a mi hermano que a Hermione pero bueno...).

Cuando llegué, me quedé asombrada, era una casita pequeña, a las afueras de la ciudad, tenía enfrente un parque y parecía el sitio perfecto para empezar a formar una familia. Toqué el timbre y me recibió Hermione, me miró de arriba abajo para inspeccionarme y echó una gran sonrisa.

- Se va a morir cuando te vea... ¿has traído el pijama? Aunque creo que no te va a hacer falta... - esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para mí.

Levanté la bolsa para que la viera y acto seguido me cogió rápido del brazo y me metió dentro, cerró la puerta con llave y fuimos por un pasillo hasta donde, supuse, estaría la sala de estar.

- ¿Quién se va a morir cuando me vea?

La frase fue respuesta por sí misma. No sé si es que Dios realmente existe y él había resucitado o era que yo me estaba volviendo loca. Lo único que me quedó claro era que él estaba allí, sentado en el sofá mirándome con una gran sonrisa. No sabía como reaccionar, si echarme en sus brazos o a llorar. Seguía teniendo esa tez de ángel y una mirada tan inocente como la de un bebé. Se anticipó a mis actos y me rodeó con sus brazos cálidamente. La otra pareja de la sala salió disimuladamente para dejarnos hablar sin intromisiones.

Me contó todo lo que pasó, su desesperanza, la redada y como consiguió escapar, también cómo después de dos semanas pudo aparecerse en la ciudad y como hace unos días había conseguido encontrar la casa de Ron y Hermione. 

Entonces, nos dirigimos a un dormitorio, nos quitamos los zapatos y nos echamos a la cama. No hicimos nada, sólo dormimos abrazados mirando la Luna brillar por la ventana.

Me desperté al amanecer y fui feliz, estaba entre sus brazos, y para mí eso era lo único importante...

__

'Después de eso, después de que la noche oscura  
terminó, ya era demasiado tarde para resistirse.  
Era demasiado tarde para dejar de amarte'  
**Marguerite Duras**

NOTAS: FIC TERMINADO Al fin lo acabé!! No tenía ni idea de cómo seguirlo. Este fin de semana leí 'Shangai baby' de _Wei Hui_ es un libro increíble, me inspiré en la historia de Cocó y Tiantian (sobre todo en el dulce Tiantian) y en una película que terminé de ver esta tarde ^^. Lo del color rojo del vestido de Ginny, se me había ocurrido para otra escena (en principio esta historia iba a ser más larga, pero me gustó como quedó ^u^), el rojo es el color de la pasión, lo prohibido... _la fruta prohibida _pensé que quedaba perfecto. Qué más qué más... ah sí, en el café, iba a poner que ella le dijera a él que estaba embarazada de él, pero lo vi demasiado obvio (tenía la escena ya escrita) y creo que quedó mejor así. No recriminéis a Noel por irse con esa chica, es mejor no juzgar las acciones hasta que no conocemos todos los puntos de vista y la situación de los personajes. Intenté hacer un capítulo un poco más 'descriptivo' para que se viera mejor el entorno en el que se mueven. También había pensado poner que 'alguien' hacia una poción multijugos ayudado por otros dos 'alguien' (Harry ayudado por los gemelos :P) para poder verse con un 'anónim@' (en este caso Ginny), esto lo guardaré en el cajón de las ideas. Le dedico este capi a una lectora (ahora mismo no me acuerdo del nombre) que me dijo que cumplía años el 19, ahora mismo no tengo internet, así que tardaré unos días en subirlo (esto sonará tonto cuando lo leáis -.-) Nada más... **¡¡¡dejádme reviews onegai!!!**

Maika Yugi- 16/11/2002 -19:45 pm


End file.
